My White Valentine
by Topaztok
Summary: Valentine has passed, but what about White Valentine? What will Yuki receive from her father, the Headmaster, Zero and last but not the least, Kaname?
1. Headmaster Cross

_**MY WHITE VALENTINE**_

_In Japan, white Valentine's Day, or white day, fall on the day exactly one month from the actual Valentine Day. This is a day where recipients of chocolates will give a present to the sender as a form of saying thank you. Since Yuki has offered presents (in lieu of chocolates) to Headmaster Cross and chocolate to Zero, she is entitled to a white day gift from both. Of course, Kaname is honor-bound to hand Yuki a gift since he actually received a box from Yuki (thanks to Zero's interference). This is Headmaster Cross's story._

After their patrolling of the school's compounds, where dawn is still a few hours away, both Zero and Yuki dragged themselves tiredly into the showers in the Headmaster's chambers. Just as Zero was about to turn the knob to the bathroom, the Headmaster's head popped around the corner of the corridor and chirped "Once both of you are done, come to my office please. I got a surprise for Yuki!!!!!!!!" he then disappeared as fast as he appeared.

Both Yuki and Zero looked at each other, wondering what the world is going on. Then Zero just shrugged his shoulder and went into the shower, effectively shutting Yuki out, much to her displeasure. "Humph! Some gentleman he is!" huffed Yuki.

Once both of them are done, they stepped towards the Headmaster's office with water dripping from their hair, leaving a trail behind the walkway. Yuki then opened the door this time, looking in, with Zero behind her. Seeing the Headmaster at his desk, she smoothed a yawn as she stepped in, with Zero at her heels.

"You called, Headmaster?" She yawned.

"Yes, my precious daughter! Do you know what day is today?!"

Zero tensed, ever so slightly at his words. Still, he retained his expressionless facade.

"14th March." Yuki replied, too sleepy to think any further.

"Yup!!!! And hence………..it's white day!" flourishing a black box, with red ribbons on it, he waved it under her nose, saying "this is your white's day gift from your dearest papa!" he then held it out properly to her, all smiles.

"Oh…….thank you, Headmaster-no, I mean daddy." Yuki blushed and accepted the box.

"Open it, open it! Let's see if it fits you! I made it myself, you know!"

Even Zero is curious as to what is it. He leaned over and took a look at the box. Then he murmured into Yuki's ear "Betcha it is a lacy dress"

"Zero!" Yuki admonished, blushing.

"Close but not quite!" The Headmaster beamed. "Open it, Yuki!"

Yuki undid all the ribbons and lifted the lid. Inside the box, covered by soft tissues, is a white jumper, with red roses adoring the hems. It's made entirely of wool, showing clearing all the knitted areas. As said, it's handmade. Yuki reached in and pulled it over her head as she turned around for the Headmaster's inspection.

Zero burst out laughing the moment he saw it, and then tried to hide his laughter by turning to his side. The headmaster clapped his hands and exclaimed "Perfect fit! Oh, it fits you soooooooooooooooooo well, my cute daughter! Hold still now, let daddy take pictures!" He then whipped out his camera and start snapping away.

"What's so funny, Zero? It's nice! White and adored with roses! Warm and comfy!" Yuki blistered.

"Yes, it's white. Still, take a look before anything else" snickered Zero.

"What?" Yuki looked down to her chest and to her horror, found the words "I love daddy cross" on it. She gasped in shock as she looked at the Headmaster, who was still busy snapping pictures away.

Furious, she peeled the jumper off and stormed out of the room, dragging Zero with her, who is now laughing in her face. Back in the room, the Headmaster sniffed sadly "Now, where did I go wrong? Sob!" He then cheered up almost immediately as he said "Still, I managed to get a number of shots of her wearing that jumper a worthy and priceless add-on to my collection!"

**Author's notes:**

**Like it? If you do, please review! I am still brainstorming for gifts from Zero and of course, Kaname! Do indicate your favourite pairing so that I can arrange the pairing into the upcoming chapters! Till then, ja ne! **


	2. Zero Kiryu

_**White Valentine from Zero Kiryu.**_

While the day time students are gathered at the grand dinning hall for their evening meal, two students stood at on the platform of the highest tower in the school compounds. Each of them are silent, engrossed in their own thoughts while surveying the school grounds.

Yuki's concentration was broken when she saw Kaname, who was standing in one of the beams of light in front of the window. The light played over his hair, giving rise to different hues of red, black and brown. Yuki blushed slightly while glazing at him. She shifted slightly, causing the stones beneath her feet to rustle softly.

Zero looked over and saw what the cause of the commotion was. His lips tightened as he bit out "How fares your hero, Kaname Kuran tonight? Or are you fantasying your white day gift from your crush?"

Yuki startled, then spun around, facing Zero, blushing madly now. "Zero! I'm not thinking about White Day presents from anybody, least of all Kaname! To him, I am just like a wild animal that he saved in the blizzard years ago."

"Oh? But you still like him, don't you?"

"Yes, but these are two different matters! Come on, Zero, you ought to know me better since you are my childhood playmate! Hah, speaking of which, now that you mentioned it, where is my White Day gift from you?" Yuki counter-attacked in an attempt to steer the conversation away from Kaname. She glared at him, expecting a reply whereby he will either laugh it off or say "None!"

Zero fell silent as he looked at her. Then, slowly, he reached into his back pockets for a badly wrapped gift. The wrapping paper was severely crumpled at some ends while some remained perfectly fine. In all, it's a rectangular bag with a sticker of a monkey on the edge, holding the flap closed. He handed it to Yuki, who was stunned. For some many years, Zero had never prepared a White Day gift for her. Why start now?

"Here. Your White Day gift." Zero looked elsewhere while he continues to hold the bag out. Still, it is apparent that he is blushing because his ears had turned a nice shade of red!

Yuki reached out and took hold of the bag, stammering a weak "thank you" She held it tightly, while looking at Zero. After several long moments, she asked softly "May I open it, Zero?"

"Whatever, it's up to you. It's yours already!" Zero croaked, still looking away from her.

Yuki opened the bag carefully, not wanting to damage the wrapper any more than it should. She then fished out a pair of black leather gloves, a pair that matched with her uniform perfectly. However, what is surprising is that the fingers of the gloves got snipped off. In all, the gloves only covered her palms and the back of her hands.

While Yuki is examining her gift, Zero spoke softly and steadily "It's called biker gloves. It protects your palms and the back of your hands from injuries. Since you are like a monkey at times, climbing and swinging from tree to tree, this ought to save your palms from much abuse. It can also save you from that blood sucker Aidoh Hanabusa. Or had you forgotten that little incident a while back?" he then turned around and looked at her, tenderly.

Yuki smiled and pulled on her new gloves at once. She flexed her fingers a few times and exclaimed "It's a perfect fit! Thank you, Zero! I love this! It's so sweet and thoughtful of you. How did you know my size?"

"I just ask for the smallest pair possible since you have monkey paws." Zero replied with a straight face.

"Monkey paws! Zero, you…… you….." Yuki was speechless in her anger as she glared at Zero. She then leaped over and starts boxing Zero everywhere, all the while laughing.

"Ouch!!!!!! That hurts!" Zero yelped while still getting hit all these while.

"Monkey paws huh? I show you Monkey fists then! If I am a monkey, Zero, betcha you are a, a………. a piggy!" Yuki crowed with delight.

"Piggy?!!!!!!!!" Zero glared daggers at her.

"Yes, a piggy!" Yuki snapped back in return. Pivoting on her heel, she stomped off. "I am going on a patrol, see you later, piggy!" Still, a little distance away, she called back "Hey piggy! Thanks for your present!" with a smile, she is gone.

Zero looked over the school grounds again as he murmured "Better a piggy than a vampire……….." he then shook his head and walked off the platform, entering the shadows of the school.

**Author's notes:**

**Yup, the second is done! Tell me how you feel about this one. And yes, the last one will be of Kaname's!**

**For those who had reviewed my works, thank you soooooooooooooo much! It really gives me the courage to keep on writing. Take care!**


	3. Kaname Kuran

_**White Valentine from Kaname Kuran**_

After leaving Zero at the platform, Yuki was patrolling the central building of the school campus when she heard something from the central library. She hurried over, worried that there might be some day time students in the library as all the night class students are supposedly to be at their lessons. She then eased the heavy door open and peeked around the corner, hunting for the source of the noise. To her surprise, she found Kaname sitting in the centre of the library, with a book and 2 cups of steaming tea by his side.

Kaname looked up and smiled at her "Welcome, Yuki. Come in and sit down. I had been waiting for your arrival. Have a cup of your favourite rose tea. I prepared it. "

Yuki looked surprised as she questioned "Waiting for me? Why?"

"There is a time for answers and there is a cup of tea, Yuki. Please, sit beside me."

Yuki padded over on her boots, flexing her fingers nervously behind her back. Her hands are still encased by the protective gloves that Zero had given her. Recalling Zero's words, she blushed as she approached Kaname. Her approach was softened by the thick carpet on the floor of the great library. Still, to her discomfort, Kaname is still glazing at her steadily as she drew closer. Finally, she sat next to Kaname with a soft "plop", with a tea table between them.

As Yuki strove to make herself more comfortable within the chair, which practically swallowed her whole, Kaname reached for a cup of tea and handed it to her. Yuki accepted it with a murmur of thanks as she took a sip. Warmth rushed through her body, making her blood flow again. After a stretch of comfortable silence, she posed a question, softly, while not looking at Kaname "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at class, in the middle of your lessons?"

"There is no need for me to. They are studying the history of Vampire Kings who have ruled. Since they are studying about my family, there is no need for me to be present. The teacher excused me for this lesson. That why I came over to the Great Library for a book………..and to wait for you, Yuki."

Yuki stiffened at his words as she realized that she is speaking to a vampire prince. Then, she blushed even harder as she asked "How do you know that I will be coming to the central library? I might be at the Eastern or Western Library or anywhere else in the campus."

"I just do." Kaname replied softly.

Another stretch of silence passed between them before Kaname pulled out a white box and placed it on the table between them. It was a plain and simple box, with a red bow tied across it. The whole thing was shinning faintly in the moonlight, revealing it to be a satin covered box. Yuki looked at it, not understanding it. Kaname then spoke into the quiet atmosphere "This is for you, Yuki. Happy White Day to you."

Yuki's lips are formed into the shape of O as understanding dawned on her. She blushed prettily while stammering "Thank- thank you, Kaname". She then bounced off the seat and bowed deeply to him. "Open it, Yuki. See if you like it or not"

Yuki gently pulled the bow and put it aside carefully, intending to savor the ribbon later. She opened the box and found a beautiful charm bracelet inside. There are a total of 8 charms, each taking the form of the Sun, Moon, Raindrop, Rose, Heart, Wind, Star and Cloud. Each charm was made beautifully, with jewels adoring everything. Jasper for the sun, ivory for the moon, sapphire for the raindrop, pink diamond for the rose, ruby for the heart, white jade for the wind, diamonds for star and last but not the least, blue diamonds for cloud. Linking everything up was a fine platinum chain, woven with threads of gold. It is simply those kinds of pieces that take your breath away.

Kaname then reached over, and took the bracelet out of its soft bed, and reached for Yuki's hand. He gently pulled down one of the gloves that Zero had given her and clasped the bracelet around her slim wrist. He then held it up to the shaft of moonlight that pierced the Great Library, catching every ray of it. The bracelet flared up, as if it's on fire. Each charm was displayed to its fullest extent of beauty, vying for the attention of the person wearing it. Both Yuki and Kaname admired it together, with Yuki standing up and Kaname, sitting in his chair.

Yuki was the first to break the silence this time. She grasped the bracelet as she stammered "It's too expensive, Kan-Kaname. I can-cannot accept this. I must still thank you for your efforts though."

Kaname looked up at her, smiling "I will not take it back, Yuki. You have already accepted it when you bowed to me. Please wear it at all times, it will not interfere with your duties. Plus, another charm is on the right hand, so this will be fine hanging on your left. My peers will recognize this bracelet anywhere, so they will treat you well as long as you do not take it off. This is my way of protecting you, my dear Yuki."

"But!" Yuki gasped as Kaname suddenly stood up in a smooth motion. Kaname put a finger to her lips as he murmured "No more buts, Yuki. I got to go for class. The history lesson ought to be over already. Finish your tea; I kept it hot still for you. Take care while you are doing your duty. Goodnight." With that, he left the library silently, with his book tucked under one hand. Once out of the door, he kissed the finger that he placed on Yuki's lips, savoring the warmth of it.

Back in the Great Library, Yuki whispered "Kaname…………."

**Author's note:**

**So sorry to keep you all waiting, my reviewers! I had been busy working. Yes, My White Valentine is complete at last. This is the final one. Do you like it? Please review! For those who had been faithfully reading this, I must thank you for your reading efforts and reviewing them. **

**Do not worry, I will write as often as I can. Once I do, I hope to see more reviews from you all! Take care and till the next time then! Ja ne!**


End file.
